HetaliaxCountry Reader
by Huwehh
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen in you were a country? Well, find out what might happen here! Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own this story and its plot. Sorry if this is bad, it's my first reader insert as well as my first fanfiction story!
1. Chapter 1

_Knock, knock, knock!_ The sound of knocking rang throughout your house as you awoke from a dreamless slumber. You stood up, mumbling about being woken up, shoved your feet into matching pink bunny slippers, smoothed down your bed-head hair and walked downstairs to the door. You opened the door to see an extremely familiar country.

Standing before you was a calm looking country. She had icy blue eyes deep with emotion, slightly tanned skin and long eyelashes. Her very long, dirty-blonde hair fell from her head down to her waist, and her face was framed by two long, light-blonde locks ending in curls framed her face. She wore grey sweatpants and she had her origional, one-of-a-kind grey jacked that ended only halfway down to the point of where her ribcage ended. Under that, she wore a white tank-top. You knew she had her dual broadswords hidden behind her in between her jacket and her tank-top. She had throwing knives hidden inside of a secret pocket in her hood. You didn't care that she had weapons, you knew she wouldn't hurt a fly... Unless it was threatening someone.

"Hello Storm, what brings you here?" you ask, tilting your head in confusion. You had no idea why the country of Alocei (Storm is her human name, her country is Alocei) had come.

"Have you forgotten? Today is the world meeting! You better hurry, or we will be late!" Storm exclaimed. You hurriedly grabbed a box of (favorite cereal) and poured it into your mouth, but not before pouring in a cup of milk and making a mess. You swallowed and changed clothes. Then, you shoved your toothpaste-covered toothbrush into your mouth while brushing your hair and putting your shoes on with the other hand. Reaching the door in record time, you stood panting in the doorway. Storm leaned forward, and then wiped a bit of toothpaste off your mouth. Soon, both of you left for the world meeting.

A/N: Sorry if it's not that good, it's my first reader insert as well as my first fanfiction. I would like you guys to vote on weather reader-chan should be a boy or girl please, and tell me if I have any mistakes, I will try to fix them. Have a great day you amazing person! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Soon, you both left for the world meeting._ (Btw, you are a new country and you haven't met anyone yet!)

You arrive to a loud ruckus behind two large doors. You look at Storm, and she looks regretfully at the door, then she knocks on the door. "Dudes! The new countries are here! Act professional!" a voice met your ears as yu both wait and hear suffling sounds. You both walk into the room to be met with many different stares.

"Ze new countries are girls? Best day ever! You would like to become _French_ territory, no? Ohhonhon! Of course you do!" shouted a long, blonde haired man holding out a rose.

"You bloody frog! Quit harassing the ladies! Sorry, my name is England. Ignore the perverted frog, he has yet to be kissed by a princess." says a man with REALLY bushy eyebrows. The next thing you knew, you and Storm were being drowned in questions! Somehow, you caught sight of France sneaking up behind Storm and reaching for one of _id_ her two curls.

"It's not worth it! Don't do it! She will END you!" you whisper shout to him. He just laughs his signature laugh, saying a 'girl' could never do much damage. Just as he was about to pull Storm's curl, he had a sword pointed at his throat. Storm had pulled out her sword, a purple aura surrounding her.

"Storm! What did we talk about? MURDER IS BAD!" You shouted, leaping onto her back for dear life. She struggled, and was almost out of your grip, when you shouted, "Someone help me dang it!" You lost grip just as Spain and Romano wrap their arms around Storm's shoulders and waist. Meanwhile, France jumped into England's arms out of fear, and England dropped him in disgust.

"Calm down idiota ragazza!" Romano screeched.

"You're not allowed to murder here!" Spain shouted.

You just shook your head. You look up to see a TALL Russian man looking at the scene. "Should I help stop the fight with metal pipe of pain, da?" he ask. You just shook your head no slowly in fear. (Sorry if you wouldn't be scare"d of Russia, just go with it.)

"Everyone, SHUT UP!" a slicked back blonde haired man with blue eyes shouted. He took over and lead the meeting out of chaos. 'Wow, what a strange bunch...' You thought after the meeting. You walked towards the door, only to be stopped by a blonde man with a cowlick.

"Canada, dude, look! It's one of the two new hot dudettes! I'm America! THE HERO!" the man shouted, and another man, almost transparent with a gravity-defying curl jumping out of his hair walked up. He also held an adorable white polar bear!

"S-sorry about my older brother France... He can be a little, you know..." Canada trailed off.

"Who are you?" ask the bear. The Canadian responded with, "I'm Canada."

Yup, your life as a country was about to get a whole lot more interesting...


End file.
